Arendelle high
by Otakuthetaco
Summary: Elsa's parents were murdered, and she was forced to go to a boarding school were she was bullied. But now she finds out her real dad is alive and she is moving back to her home town and goes to a new school. Will things change for her or get worse? Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

"Please! Stop!" the platinum haired girl begged to the three older girls.

"Oh, you want us to stop princess?" the blonde girl who was brutally kicking her, cooed mockingly.

"I think the little princess want you to stop." the red haired girl, mocked.

"Yea, the little prissy princess wants you to stop." the brunette joined in.

"P-please s-s-stop!" she begged once more hopping they would listen, even though she knew it was a long shot. She was trembling with pain and fear, but by now she'd should have been use to it, it became daily for her, and she wasn't strong enough to deal with it and her secret...

"Mrs. Winters, please come to the office." announced the intercom, the girls stopped and ran out of the room trying not to be seen around her.

She painfully picked herself winching every once and a while, she clumsily picked herself up and dragged herself to the bathroom to clean herself up. When she got in there she looked at her self and wrinkled her nose in disgust. Her platinum blonde hair was in a bloody tangled mess, her nose and corner of her lip were bleeding, a dark circle formed around her right eye, and she had bruises and cuts every where. She grabbed a cloth and got it wet and started to clean herself off, once she was done she changed her clothes, into new long-sleeved dress that wasn't ripped. Then she was off to the office winching with every painful step. She soon saw the office door and politely knocked, the principal of the boarding school soon addressed her with a scowl that she soon changed in to a fake smile, she walked in behind her principal, to see Miss Amanda , a woman who owned the orphanage her sister lived in and the one who sent her to what she calls 'A Hellhole'. She kept her eyes on the woman never leaving her as she took her seat, when she took her eyes off her it was to take her seat and she then averted her gaze to her principal.

"Alright, Ms. Winters we brought you here today to tell you that you are leaving, Ms. Amanda is here to take you back to Arendelle, your father has asked for you and your sister." Mrs. Beamer explained emotionlessly, staring at her paper work. To say that the girl was shocked was an under statement, she was bewildered, her parents had died about two years ago in terrible cold blood that she sadly witnessed.

"Your real father, the man that died was Anna's, but your father, Kris, is your biologic father Elsa." she said matter-o-factly, Elsa looked back at each woman to make sure they weren't lying, but when she realized they weren't her eyes began to burn but nothing came out, she ran out of tears long ago.

"Now go pack up were leaving in," Amanda checked her watch for time then continued, " two hours." she finished. Elsa got up walking back to her room feeling mixed emotions, happy she could finally leave this hellhole she'd lived in for one and a half years, and confused her father wasn't her dad? Were her only thoughts that ran through her head on her way to her room. As soon as she caught sight of it she groaned three annoying bullies were waiting for her arms crossed and smug looks on their faces.

"So what they want with some as useless as _you_?" Arora the blonde sneered, walking up to her smirking devilishly while her followers did as they do and followed.

"I bet she got in trouble for being late." Pocahontas the brunette mocked smugly, her and Ariel giggled and high fived.

"No, but you will be if you don't get to class." Elsa said, and the three went wide eye and ran to class in a hurry almost tripping several times, Elsa chuckled a bit and walked inside her room and just as she thought it was a mess. Her clothes were scattered all over the floor, her letters were ripped to shreds, her eyes were burning up again but she started to clean all this up. She walked over to the closet got the broom and garbage can and started to sweep up all the little pieces and threw them away, then she picked up her clothes and neatly folded them and put it in her suit case, When she was done she walked back to the office and then her and Amanda left the boarding school.

About an hour passed and Elsa grabbed folder that held almost everything about her, age twelve, height 5'6, weight surprisingly sixty three pounds, and it even has a comment saying she's younger than she looks. _**'Wow'**_ she thought they had almost everything about her. She yawned and thought it would be a good time to rest, she closed her eyes and tried hard to dream, but it only came as a dreamless dream. When she woke up the car had parked in front of a huge house or mansion she couldn't tell and a man who looked more like Santa Clause and Anna were standing there with goofy smiles, _**'Are they sure he's not Anna dad?'**_ she thought sourly, and got out of the car to greet them. The man or Kris's smile turned into a frown seeing the girl who had a black eye a cut lip and a bruise on her forehead, but it wasn't new to Anna when ever she saw her sister she always looked beaten.

"Elsa!" Anna shouted while getting into the comforting embrace of her sister, and Elsa was glad to see her.

"Hey Anna, have you been good?" Elsa asked like a mother would ask a daughter when coming back from school or a play date.

"Elsa, I'm Kris, and may I ask what happened to you?" Kris asked sweetly, Elsa looked at him her sweet face turning into a serious one, she looked down.

"It's normal I guess." Elsa said with a shrug, causing Kris to feel terrible that she looks so beaten up.

"Well let go inside and have some hot cocoa?" he asked happily, while grabbing Elsa's suite case and walking up to the house with the girls behind him.


	2. First day of school

"Bang! Bang!"

"Hmm?" Elsa groaned opening her ice blue eyes and moving her platinum blonde hair out of her face while sitting up.

"Elsa! Elsa wake up!" she heard North's thick Russian accent through the door, ** _'What does he want?'_** she thought sleepily, and as if reading her mind he answered.

"You need to go to school, cant be late on your first day." he answered, **'Oh right, well at least it's my first year of high school with Anna.',** _'Even though you should of been in high school about, ooh I don't know about two years ago!'_ her conscious yelled at her. She swung her feat to the side to the side of the bed and stretched while wiping the sleep out of her eyes, then walked to her bathroom for a quick shower, _**'I always love the warm.'**_ she thought happily, _'Of course you love heat your always freezing cold'_ her conscious thought bitterly. When she got into her bathroom she went to the shower and turned the facet on and let the hot water spray on her pale body, and the scars on her legs and arms. She winched when the water hit the fresh cuts.

Once she was done she stepped out she dried herself off with a towel then put on the out fit she chose for today which she mostly made her self. She walked over to her desk and picked up her jeans and a picture, then walked into her closet to get dressed. She put on her jeans and a bra, then she focused on a blouse, the room got cold and snow was swirling around her shirt and formed a beautiful blue blouse that looked like a crystal. _**'Perfect!'**_ she thought proudly, and walked over to her sink to brush her hair and teeth.

When she finished she walked out of her room and to Anna's room were she heard light snoring, she chuckled a bit then knocked on the door.

"Who is it?!" a voice asked from the other side, Elsa shook her head, "Anna we have to get ready or school come on!" Elsa said to her sleepy sister. She heard some shuffling and a thud then the door opened to a cherry strawberry blonde girl who was panting.

"Did you sleep in that?" Elsa asked amazed at how fast she got dressed, Anna shook her head 'no' then hugged Elsa who stiffened in contact and did noting. Anna pulled away and looked at her sister questioningly, then nodded sadly.

"So are you excited for high school?" Anna asked happily, Elsa began walking down stairs with Anna close behind, "Not really." Elsa answered sadly.

"Why?" Anna asked confused, Elsa looked at her innocent little sister and sighed, "It's nothing." was all Elsa said, Anna knew that the subject was dropped.

"Omg! You look so skinny! Are you hungry? I could get you something to eat?" Anna said worriedly, Elsa looked down at her self and she looked a tad bit under weight but nothing serious, "I'm fine." she said but Anna looked unconvinced.

"Were walking to school, North cant drop us off." Elsa informed Anna, "You know you can call him Kris or dad right?" said to her sister who nodded, and Anna sighed.

"Let's get walking." Elsa said slipping her sneakers on and grabbing her bag and started braiding her hair, Anna nodded and ran to get her stuff. A few minutes later Elsa finished her hair and Anna came back with her stuff, and they went walking. Several minutes later they saw a building that Elsa guessed was the school, and it was huge, but they didn't pay any attention to that and went over to the kids who crowded the front of the school.

"I'm going to go say hi to my friends bye." Anna said walking off in another direction Elsa nodded and looked around. A red head girl caught her attention, she wore black jeans and a dark green shirt she had a skate board with her, _**'Cool maybe me and her can hang out at the skate park?'** _ Elsa thought as she walked over to the girl who was blowing bubble gum.

"Hi, I'm Elsa. I like your board, I have one to." Elsa said as she walked up to the girl who looked at her shocked, then chuckled.

"That's real funny a prissy girl like you skate on a board? Ha!" she laughed, Elsa glared at the laughing girl.

"Yes I do, I also go Ice skating and regular skating. And I ride a bike, and play sports I'm not some little fragile girl!" Elsa said enraged crossing her arms, the girl stopped laughing and looked at her.

"Really?" she asked, Elsa nodded, "Oh sorry, it's just that girls that wear clothes like that aren't the nicest people or sporty." she said apologetically.

"It's ok, I know that they aren't good people, I just wore this so I wouldn't be a target." Elsa said, the girl nodded in understanding.

"My names Merida, and yours?" Merida asked, Elsa gave her a look and she remembered, "Oh right Elsa nice to meet you." she said shaking Elsa's hand.

"You too." Elsa said with a smile which soon left seeing the girls face, "What?" Elsa asked getting scared.

"Your hand it's freezing." she said worriedly, Elsa snatched her hand away, "Are you ok?" she asked worried.

"I'm fine, sorry." Elsa apologized to Merida who looked at her as if she was crazy.

"You don't need to apologize. Why don't you come meet my friends?" Merida asked, and Elsa nodded, "Ok follow me." she said leading the way to a girl with raven black hair and a brunette, Elsa stopped as the memories came flooding in. The ones she thought she forgot, the beating and teasing some of it came back and she felt light headed, but she got rid of it before they all came back and she fainted. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she snapped her head in their direction, and saw Merida looking at her worriedly.

"Are you ok?" she asked Elsa nodded and walked over to the girls with a worried Merida.

"Hey girls this is Elsa." Merida introduced, "And she's not like those prissy girls she cool." she added, the brunette had her hair in a bun like the raven haired girl, but she had a book in her hand and a long beautiful dress. The raven haired had jeans and a black long sleeve shirt and she didn't look impressed.

"I'm Belle, nice to meet you." Belle said happily then went back to her book, Elsa looked at the book it was a long one she read once.

"I read that book several years ago, it took me two weeks to finish it." Elsa said surprising the girl, who started to stutter, "What?" Elsa asked confused.

"I've been reading this for three months, and you finished it in two weeks? How?" she asked bewildered, Elsa shrugged.

"I don't want to talk about it." she said grimly, they nodded and started to talk about sports and school related stuff, then the bell went off and the went there separate ways.

* * *

 **Author's note: Here's their classes I'll do everyone else's if you want, thank you please review! No Mericup, sorry I don't support it.**

 **Elsa Snowflake Kringle: 16**

 **Math**

 **Art**

 **Music**

 **Lunch**

 **Language**

 **P.E.**

 **Social Studies**

 **Anna Susan Winter: 15**

 **Art**

 **Music**

 **P.E.**

 **Lunch**

 **Math**

 **Science**

 **Geometry**


	3. Sorry to keep you guys

**A.N: Hey guys, I am sorry everything is taking so long. I will try to rush as much as I can, but I am going through a hard time. I needed time to think and in my opinion it was to long. I am sending this out to every chapter, I will be continuing The Fazbear ship sorry I had writers block. I will be continuing everything and try my best. I am sorry you guys had to wait so long, I will try to catch up.**

 **~CreepyKid**


End file.
